


somebody else

by marevens



Category: tom holland - Fandom
Genre: F/M, NSFW, both are idiots im done with them, im back at it again with angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 08:45:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marevens/pseuds/marevens
Summary: you and tom have been roommates for a long time, but never got along unless you were fixing your problems in bed





	somebody else

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know what this is, don’t ask me, this is what happens when you can’t sleep at night. All I know is that I just stared writing and I couldn’t stop. This is me being angsty because i love pain. Enjoy, let me know what you think.

(Y/N) and Tom had never been close. Not as friends and defiantly not as roommates.

The first few days when you moved in, Tom rarely talked to you, other than explaining about how he doesn’t like people touching his food, or going into his room without permission. You thought it was normal considering he was a celebrity.

Nobody knows who stared it, how it stared but there wasn’t a day, that you and Tom didn’t fight.

For Harrison, it was his own personal hell but with the time he grown accustomed to it, waking up with you throwing a glass of milk on Tom’s face, or Tom yelling at you because you kept leaving your high heels in the middle of the living room and he would have tripped over them.

“You’re a fucking mess of person (Y/L/N)” Tom was yelling at you for forgetting to lock the back door and Tessa had gotten out

“I said I was sorry and at least I’m not the one laying in the couch all day, playing dumb video games” You said something and crossing your arms. 

“At least I have a life. I already have a job, what do you have? Living with two men, who one of them bought this loft, and you couldn’t afford one because your parents kicked you out so you had to run to your best friend for help. I shouldn’t have let Harrison take in a stray” He said coldly at you. 

You were taking back, he never brought up your situation into the fights, we always kept it between a simple _bitch_  or a _I hope you choke_. Your arms unfolded

“Mate, c’mon. This is going out a hand” Harrison stepped in, like he always does when things get a little far. 

“You’re taking her side?” Tom asked surprised. Tom said a _whatever_ and walked back into his room slamming the door.

Harrison was always there to stop the fights. Only God would have known what would happen if he wasn’t there, who would end up murdering each other first?

And Harrison wasn’t there one night. He had gone out for a club event with his friends. Harrison had invited you along but you had essays to turn in by midnight. You had thought Tom had gone with Harrison, so you had some time for yourself. 

You put on some music from SZA on your speakers, you took off your shirt, leaving you only in your bralette. For July in London, it was a pretty awfully hot one. You laid on the couch, determined to finish this essay before ten-thirty

“ _All I’ve got it’s this broken clocks, I ain’t got no time just burning daylight_ ” You sang along as you wrote the last paragraph of your essay.

“You are not the only fucking person living here” Tom appeared in the living room, you looked up and he was with his arms crossed, no shirt on, looking down at you. You can tell he just gotten out of the shower, his curls were dangling wet on his forehead and looked away for a second, he was looking too attractive. 

“I thought I was the only one home” you said apologetic, you got up, revealing the fact you weren’t any shirt either. Tom didn’t seem to notice, or he did but didn’t care enough.

Tom walked closer to you, his eyes never leaving yours, he pointed at the speakers “Then turn that shit off” He demanded you and waited for a response, he must have taken your silence as yes, becomes he stared walking towards his room.

You weren’t going to deal with this today, not with his bossy attitude, not with stupid demands. You lived here too, this was much as his home and it was yours. “No” You simply said, knowing you just added more wood to the fire. 

“I beg your pardon?” He said turning to face you again, acting surprised by your response

“I live here too. If I want to listen to music at maximum volume, I will” You said, standing your ground. 

“And I’m the one who calls the shots here darling” 

“I’m doing nothing of what you or Haz don’t do in a daily basis, and you get annoyed just because I’m doing it” You refuted at him. 

“Turn it off (Y/N)” Tom warned you. 

“I said I wouldn’t. Once I’m done with my paper, I’ll think about turning it off” 

“Fine” He walked towards the speakers, pulling the power cord, turning it completely off. Your jaw fell down, not believing his childlike behavior

“Are you a fucking five-year-old?!” You screamed this time, he ignored you, passing next to you and towards his room. 

You grabbed the nearest thing near you, which was a pillow from the couch, and threw it at Tom, hitting him the back.

“What the fuck (Y/N)?!” He yelled back. This wasn’t the first pillow you threw at him in heated moment, but he hated it every time. 

From there, it stared the worse screaming match you two had ever had. _You fucking asshole. You’re a bitch_. _I wish you were never born. Go suck a dick_. You were pretty sure the neighbors were about to call the cops on you.

You wondered how far was he going to take this. Was he purposely making you angry so you would move out? Or he just loved getting a rise out of you. Normal, mature people who don’t get along, never speak, but this was truly something else

“I fucking hate you” You said in a low voice, calming yourself from the screams. 

Tom blinked a couple times. He took a step back from you. He chuckled. Not saying a word.

You had never said you hated anyone, it wasn’t like you. But Tom was always messing with you, pointing out your flaws, or getting annoyed at you by simply breathing in the same room as him.

You decided to be the mature one of the situation for once, and you were just going to lock yourself in your room, ignoring Tom’s existence and waiting for Harrison to get home to cool down this situation.

You felt Tom’s hands grabbing your forearm, turning you around, to be closer to his bare chest and face.

“Throwing words at me doesn’t do it for you anymore, you have to actually get physical?” You scoffed at him. 

“I hate you” He finally said it back. _A girl’s dream_ “I just want you to remind you” He locked his lips with yours. 

And that was the beginning of the biggest mistake you two would ever commit. 

* * *

It was never a constant relationship with Tom. It was unpredictable and messy. One minute it was yelling at each other, screaming every insult you can think of and the next, you were in Tom’s room, laying naked in his bed and Tom was trusting deep inside you, making you scream his name

Although the fights died down, and glares, and shit talking behind each other back. Everyone noticed but didn’t dare to ask. 

Harrison had heard moans coming from Tom’s room, he had thought that he simply brought a girl home, until he walked to the kitchen for a glass of water in the middle of the night and he saw you sneaking back into your room with nothing but Tom’s spider-man blanket on. He pretended he didn’t see anything.

 After a few months of the same, fighting and fucking. Tom had to go away for a new movie he was filming, leaving you alone. He was going to be gone for a good solid six months. Harrison would occasionally pop for a few days, to make sure you were okay.

And unconsciously, you found yourself, putting your arms around your waist, missing Tom’s arms around your waist at night, pulling you closer, nuzzling his head in your neck. 

They were moments, you could have sworn, that when it was just the two of you, laying on his bed, he would reach out and touch your cheek, the way he looked at you, it almost seemed _like love,_ but the morning after would always be a cold water to the thoughts.

While he was away Tom never texted, or called, other than to ask how Tessa was but never about you. He kept updating his instagram with new photos and stories, so it made you wonder why he never bother to shoot a text.

* * *

Once Tom came back, he felt everything change, he noticed you changed. You weren’t fucking anymore but you weren’t fighting either. You barely noticed his presence in the loft. 

When he arrived, he didn’t know what he was expecting, but your distant behavior was never on his mind. 

He wanted to ask you, but he was to prideful. So he sent Harrison instead. 

 A knock on your door made you looked up from your phone.

“Can I come in?” Harrison asked, already walking in anyways

“You’re already here” You commented, giggling back at him.

“So are you okay?” He asked, trying not to sound to pry.

You frowned your face “Yeah… Shouldn’t I be?” You asked confused about his surprised concerned for you

“I mean, is everything okay with you… And Tom?” You wanted to ask how he knew about you and Tom, but you remember this loft wasn’t the biggest and Tom’s room was just next to his. 

“Yes… Why?” You answered still confused. 

“I don’t know, he thinks you’re acting too cold” Harrison said, a little too concerned. You never really thought of it, but looking back since he arrived home, you were barley talking to him, or fighting with him.

“Oh… I didn’t mean to do that” You said honestly, it wasn’t your intention to purposely ignore Tom, you were just too distracted “But I stared seeing this guy, he goes to my class, and god, his so handsome” You stared to tell Harrison about the new man in your life. Harrison forgot why he was here in the first place.

Harrison didn’t mention your conversation to Tom. He simply said “ _she’s okay mate_ ”

Tom didn’t think much of it. You were probably just ignoring him since he barley made contact with you while he was away. He had done it intentionally. Tom wanted to have as minimum contact with you while he was away, he didn’t want you getting ideas that you were couple.

Although he found himself often, starting at your number and deciding whenever to call you, but if he heard your voice, saying his name, he would go crazy, we would have ditch the set in heartbeat just to hold you, and to fuck you.

Harrison was watching a crappy movie and Tom was in the couch next to him, waiting for you to come home but it made it seem like he was also interested in the movie Harrison was watching.

The movie was burning Tom’s brain from the boredom, he looked down at his phone, it was already past midnight and you were never out so late, not even when you were studying or doing projects. Tom wondered what was holding you up.

A sex scene appeared on the tv, Tom was still unimpressed by the scene on his tv, but his mind couldn’t help but go to picture you instead.

The thought of you riding him, placing your hands on his chest as your ass bounced on his dick until it hit you in your soft spot, driving you wild. Tom couldn’t get the sound of your whimpers and small moans calling his name, as he trusted inside you making you cum. 

His hand was already palming his boner, he looked over at Harrison who didn’t seem to notice and walked over to his room, heading towards the bathroom, he took his clothes off stepping in the shower.

Tom stared stroking himself. He just pictured you. When you would lay on his bed, legs wide open, showing off your pretty pussy to him. His hand stared moving faster. He kept picturing you, as he fucked you, and your hands would find his hair, clutching to it, as he pound hard in you.

He groaned as he felt himself getting closer. Just a few strokes more and he already cummin’ and shouting your name. 

He punched the bathroom wall once he realized how he managed to cum. With you being the star. The wall didn’t break as much, other than a small crack but his knuckles stared to bleed. 

* * *

Tom noticed how happier you looked. All smiles, and glowing, and giggles. Like a high school girl with a crush. You were looking at your phone, giggling at the text your new boyfriend was sending you but Tom’s mind didn’t go as far as that, he had thought maybe you saw a joke, or talking to one of your friends or you saw a picture of Chis Hemsworth. 

 It wasn’t until you showed up one night, covered in hickeys, with your high heels on your hands and tip toeing around the loft that Tom was starting to suspect something. 

Tom constantly saw the way you dressed when you were going out. Low cut dresses, mini skirts, you barely even wearing bras when going out. _It’s summer, it’s nothing._

* * *

For Harrison’s birthday everyone decided to celebrate it at Harrison’s favorite club. You had totally forgot it was Harrison’s birthday which didn’t give you time to buy a new dress, so you got stuck wearing an old dark red, silk dress. 

 You stepped out of your room, with your purse and still trying to tie your high heels. 

Harrison and Tom were already in the living room waiting for you. Harrison was wearing his usual t-shirts with a flannel and boots and Tom the same, just instead of a flannel, he was wearing a leather jacket. 

“Of course she’s not ready” Tom blurred out. 

You were about to talk back when Harrison stepped in “Birthday” He said pointing at himself, reminding us to behave and you didn’t bother to answer back at Tom.

* * *

The club was raging. Neither you or Tom would come to clubs often, but when you do, it’s never usually this packed, playing old electronica music. 

Harrison signaled the place where all his friends were staying at.

With all this people dancing and grinding at each other, you tried moving closer to Tom who was walking in front you. Tom noticed how you were about to get dragged until the middle of the dancing herd, he grabbed your hand, pulling you towards him. 

As soon as you reached your table, Tom let go and quickly went to one of the waiters ordering a drink for himself. 

Tom sat down talking to one of Harrison friend but his concentration was elsewhere. He was looking at you. Walking towards the dance floor with some of Harrison’s friend.

Tom watched as you moved along with the music, your hips moved side to side, he licked his lips watching you bounce your ass, with the beat of the music. 

You got closer to one Harrison’s friend, putting your arms around her and her hands on your hip, grinding over each other. The sight was meant to turn Tom on, he knew that, but it doesn’t. 

He angrily looked away from it, putting his attention back to the blonde trying to have a conversation with him. 

Tom eyes peeked to see what you were doing and saw you walking towards the bathroom. Tom apologized to the blonde, placing his drink on the table, following you.

Tom was careful as he opened the bathroom door, he popped his head first making sure no one was in and just you. He saw you standing in front of the mirror, washing your hands. 

Tom closed the door, locking it and walked quietly towards you. He was standing behind you and wrapped his hand around your waist, you startled at the touch, but felt at ease seeing it was just Tom. 

“So pretty” Tom whispered leaving kiss on the left side of your neck. “so fucking beautiful” he kissed the other side of your neck. “You’re driving me crazy baby” He purred on your ear, his hands pushing towards his chest. 

It was pure instinct, missing Tom’s touch all over your body that made you turn around, placing a small kiss on his lips. 

Tom needed more than small kiss. He wanted to feel his tongue on your mouth, he wanted to feel you moan as . You were backed against the wall, your hands on Tom’s hair, your eyes never leaving Tom’s eyes. He wouldn’t stop looking at you, he loved seeing you whimper under his touch. 

Tom pulled your underwear to the side, his cold hands touched the heat of your pussy, giving little strokes, going up and down. His finger slowly pressing against your clit, you bit your lips, looking down at the sight of Tom’s finger and your pussy.  

He stared pushing one finger in, you threw your head back and Tom took his chance to kiss your neck all over. Without warning he pushed a second finger, he stared thrusting and with each trust, the speed went up. 

With his free hand Tom took your chin, to make you look him in the eyes. “I missed you. I miss this. My fingers deep inside you” He rasped out “All fucking mine” You closed your eyes, as his fingers were picking up the speed. 

“Say it” Tom demanded. You pushed your lips together, knowing if you even let out a moan, you were going to saying the words. He moved his hand from your chin to your throat, giving a tight squeeze “Say you’re mine” His voice got deeper and more demanding.

He pulled away his fingers making you gasp “Tom!” 

“Why can’t you say it back?” He let out a small laugh, trying to play it off. Not letting his imagination get the best of him.

“I’m seeing someone” You admitted, in an almost whisper.

“Your seeing someone?” Tom asked biting his inner cheek. . “You really are seeing someone?” You nodded. All he could was laugh.

“Is it so hard to believe?” You asked annoyed at his response.

“A little, yes” He tried covering his laugh with his hand. 

“Am I so hard to around with, that you believe that no one could ever be around me?” You asked. You were slightly hurt by Tom’s reaction. 

“Yeah. You’re a pain in the ass” He responded

“You’re a fucking asshole Tom”.

“An asshole you were about let fuck you in a club bathroom”  He chuckled.

“I like him, Tom” You calmly said to him. It wasn’t much a reminder for Tom, but for you. 

“Like him? My fingers were just deep in your pussy, I don’t think you like him that much” He said, reminding you of the scene that was no longer than five minutes ago. 

“What the fuck is your problem” You screamed at him. 

“You’re seeing somebody else” He burst out “You think I wanna picture you with somebody else? Fucking hearing how he fucks you, when we are just a cross the hallway from each other? Fool of me to believe you were actually a girl worth keeping” 

“Don’t fucking making this feel like it’s my fault!” You argued back at him. You couldn’t believe the words coming out of him “You left me, for months” You almost choked up at the memories, waiting for a call, or at least a _wyd_ text “You never called, or texted, and you expected me to welcome you back with me legs open?” You frowned your face, your eyes were getting glassy. Tom had never made you cry, but first time for everything.

“Maybe you should move out” He blurred out. 

You were taking back by it but the thought was crossing your mind the past few weeks “Maybe so”.

“Okay” He said coldly. 

“I’ll be gone by tomorrow” You said without thinking. You didn’t have a place to stay, but I will probably mean that you’ll get to home again. 

“Good” Tom nodded, and walked towards the door, unlocking it, he burst the door wide opening, walking back to the table. 

Tom sat back down, ordering a new drink. He watched as you made your way to the table, pulling Harrison to the side. Harrison just smiled at you, and you headed towards to the door. Tom saw as dirty blonde guy appeared at the doors, giving a small kiss on the cheeks, taking your hand and leaving with him. 

Tom told himself he didn’t care. He wasn’t going to chase after you. By tomorrow you were going to be gone, and you weren’t going to be a problem anymore. 


End file.
